The Reckoning
The Reckoning é o quinto episódio da Terceira Temporada e o quadragésimo nono da série. Sumário Apesar de tudo que aconteceu, Caroline está determinada a mostrar que Elena, Bonnie, Matt e Tyler gostam de uma tradicional noite de trote antes que comecem as aulas em Mystic Falls High School. No entanto, quando pessoas não convidadas aparecem não demora muito para a noite ter uma virada mortal. Damon convence Jeremy que ele pode usar seus “dons” para encontrar um jeito de derrotar Klaus. Finalmente, Klaus usa Stefan para fins altamente violentos e perigosos. full|right|335px Personagens Principais *Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert / Katherine Pierce *Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert (crédito) *Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan (crédito) *Katerina Graham como Bonnie Bennett (crédito) *Matt Davis como Alaric Saltzman (crédito) *Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood *Joseph Morgan como Klaus Recorrente *Claire Holt como Rebekah *Sebastian Roche como Mikael *Malese Jow como Anna *Kayla Ewell como Vicki Donovan Convidado *Anna Enger como Dana Trilha Sonora Trivia *Antagonista: Klaus e Rebekah. *Este é o segundo episódio (nesta temporada) que não aparece Alaric. *Esta é a primeira vez que Katherine e Damon se beijam (Terceira vez contando toda a série) na 3 ª temporada. *Tyler Lockwood se torna um híbrido e o primeiro híbrido de sucesso gerado por Klaus. *Klaus e Rebekah se encontram com Matt , Tyler , Bonnie e Caroline no episódio. *Este é o primeiro episódio desta temporada que Jeremy tem a menor quantidade de tempo na tela. *Embora Sebastian Roché foi creditado no início do episódio, seu personagem ( Mikael ) só apareceu no final do episódio. *Mikael será totalmente introduzido em Smells Like Teen Spirit e suas origens serão explicadas em Ordinary People . Continuidade *Matt retorna neste episódio. Ele foi visto pela última vez no The Hybrid . *A Mystic Falls High School foi visto pela última vez no episódio da 2 ª Temporada, The Last Dance . *Esta é a primeira visita de Klaus à Mystic Falls High School. Em The Last Dance , ele estava no corpo de Alaric. *Dana foi visto pela última vez na 2 ª temporada em The Descent e The Last Dance . *Vicki foi vista pela última vez no The Hybrid . *Klaus menciona seu ritual sacrifício sem sucesso para Bonnie, que aconteceu em The Sun Also Rises . E em The Hybrid , seu plano de produzir híbridos deu terrivelmente errado. *Quando Matt se refere as 100 bruxas, Bonnie menciona sua participação em trazer Jeremy de volta à vida, que aconteceu em As I Lay Dying . *Pearl foi mencionada por Katherine. Ela foi morta por John Gilbert no episódio da 1 ª Temporada , Blood Brothers . *Damon menciona a morte de Anna (morto por John), que aconteceu no Founder's Day . *Klaus encontra Elena e Bonnie pela terceira vez neste episódio. Ele já se encontrou com eles na 2 ª temporada em The Last Dance (no corpo de Alaric) e The Sun Also Rises . *Este é o terceiro episódio de quem Jeremy interage com Katherine. Os dois últimos episódios foram Masquerade e The Sacrifice . *Mikael foi visto pela última vez em The End of the Affair . *Katherine (como Elena) rouba colar de Elena de Bonnie, que aconteceu em Disturbing Behavior . Citações Bonnie: " Me ouça, eu sei que você quer ajudar e eu sei que você sente falta da sua irmã, mas o que você fez foi imprudente e estúpido. " Matt: " Eu sei, eu sei Bonnie. Mas funcionou. Valeu a pena " Bonnie: " Você não quer fazer parte de tudo isso, Matt. Você é o único de nós que realmente pode viver a sua vida como uma pessoa normal, não importa o quanto perdido você se sinta. Não se esqueça disso. " ________________________________________________________________________________________ Elena: " Onde você estava Damon? " Damon: " Eu não deveria ter saído. Eu prometo para você, eu nunca mais vou te deixar de novo. " ________________________________________________________________________________________ Rebekah: (Para Stefan) "Você levou uma surra. Meu irmão quebrou seu pescoço a tarde toda. Quanto temperamento..." ________________________________________________________________________________________ Klaus: "Fascinante, eu nunca vi isso antes. A única coisa mais forte do que o seu desejo por sangue, é o seu amor por essa garota ... Por que você não desliga?" ________________________________________________________________________________________ Matt: (Para Bonnie) "Você é uma bruxa. Minha irmã é um fantasma, e eu sou apenas um cara que está querendo saber como a vida ficou tão ferrada." ________________________________________________________________________________________ Damon: (Para Katherine) "Achei que eu deveria tentar. Mais a verdade é que você não me agrada mais." ________________________________________________________________________________________ Tyler: ( Para Caroline) "Eu estou beijando você, e você está se perguntando sobre o seu ex-namorado." ________________________________________________________________________________________ Klaus: (Para Bonnie) "Sua interferência bruxa tem causado alguns efeitos colaterais indesejáveis." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Klaus: " Toda vez que eu tento transformar um lobisomem em um híbrido vampiro, eles morrem. " _______________________________________________________________________________________ Rebekah: (Para Klaus) " Então, esta é a última cópia. A original era muito mais bonita. " _______________________________________________________________________________________ Bonnie: (para Matt) "'Não posso contactar os mortos. Jeremy pode." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Katherine: " E se eu lhe disse que há uma maneira de matar Klaus? E não neutralizar. Matar. " Damon: " Eu diria que você esta desesperada e mentindo. Ou bêbada.Ou desesperada, mentindo e bêbada. " _______________________________________________________________________________________ Klaus: (Para Stefan) "'Vamos beber nisso. Mate-os." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Klaus: (Para Stefan) "'Tudo o que eu queria era a sua lealdade. Agora eu vou ter que tomá-la." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Rebekah: (Para Caroline) "Por que é que a cópia cadela está usando o meu colar?" _______________________________________________________________________________________ Stefan: (Para Elena) "'Quanto mais sangue eu bebo, mais eu quero. E se eu ficar muito mais próximo de você, está morta." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Klaus: (Para Stefan)"Qual é, sua humanidade está te matando." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Klaus: " Você sabe o quanto a bruxa original, me odiou. Você honestamente acha que eu faria qualquer coisa que não seja o oposto do que ela disse? " Rebekah: " Mil anos no túmulo, e ela ainda ferra você. " _______________________________________________________________________________________ Elena: " Não Klaus, você não tem que machucar ninguém. " Klaus: " Ah, qual é o amor, é claro que eu tenho. " _______________________________________________________________________________________ Stefan: " Eu tenho feito tudo Klaus me pediu. " Rebekah:" Não, você esqueceu de mencionar que a cópia ainda está viva. " Stefan: " Onde está Klaus agora? " Rebeca: " Com alguma sorte,arrancando a cabeça da vaca fora. " Stefan: " Onde ela está? " Rebeca: " Você realmente a ama, não ama? Me considera com ciúmes. " _____________________________________________________________________________________ Stefan: (Para Elena) "Eu lhe devo tudo, porque através de tudo isso, você é a única coisa que me impediu de desistir, de desligar completamente." _____________________________________________________________________________________ Tyler: " Este vai ser um ano incrível. " Fotos 046.jpg 045~0.jpg 044.jpg 043.jpg 042.jpg S21.jpg S20.jpg S19.jpg S18.jpg S17.jpg S15.jpg S14.jpg S13.jpg S11.jpg S10.jpg S9.jpg S7.jpg S8.jpg S6.jpg S2~0.jpg S4.jpg S5.jpg S3~0.jpg S0.jpg nova_3x05.jpg 202098--49085789-m750x740-u6df1e.jpg 202098--49085771-m750x740-ue49b2.jpg VD305A_0012b_28129.jpg VD305A_0178.jpg VD305A_0150.jpg still_3.jpg still_2.jpg still_1.jpg nova_5~0.jpg nova_4.jpg nova_3.jpg nova_2.jpg nova~0.jpg 002~10.jpg 001~8.jpg